User talk:AGrimAuxiliatrix1/Archive 2
All Done I've archived it. Let me know if you need help with anything :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riff/Review I'd love to do another crossover at some point. Not quite sure when or how, or how it could/would/should fit into the story arc (which I'm glad you're enjoying), but it can be made to work. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Riff/Review I'd say we should Rifftique the rewrite of "Jeff the Killer." It seems worse than "HE'S REAL", and I'm sure quite a few good jokes can come from the rewrite. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^5: Riff/Review I'm sure it can be temporarily ignored for a bit. Considering that some of my recent Riffs don't really advance the arc, I'm sure I can for this one. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^7: Riff/Review Alright. I'm not going to include Mirror on this one. Unless you want me to. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^9: Riff/Review Oh. I started writing it without Mirror, so I guess we can do that next time. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^11: Riff/Review Sent draft 1. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's my pleasure! �� Yep, and Tuesday will work! Are you still doing a sequel? Thanks! --Welcome One And All! 00:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: you will never be deducted points for length, beside if it's a full-blown novel. -- Welcome One And All! 23:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Templates Simply put this at the bottom of the page. I'll do it on the first story and you can do it on the second to familiarize yourself with it. Deal? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Side note: is the spelling correct for the sequel? (Impostors) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It is. I added the template to both, check it in editor mode for future reference. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Little Things I'm going to be reviewing you finalist entry tomorrow, and, if you have the time, please check out An Offer, I added a new ending. Thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 02:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Tips Hello AGrim. Since you're a regular around here, and you post a lot of stories, I wanted to point something out in regards to dialogue. If after the quoted sentence you identify the speaker, never use a period to close the quotation. In place of the period, always use a comma, and be sure to not capitalize the next word unless it's a word that is always capitalized like "I" or proper nouns. Example: "Don't go in there," she said. Not capitalizing the first word also applies even if the quote ends with a question mark or exclamation point: "Don't go in there!" the girl yelled. This is just something I thought you would want to know, as I noticed it was common in the story you just posted. An example from your story: “Oh, hello!” The duplicate said before breaking into a fit of laughter. - The "T" in "The" shouldn't be capitalized. Of course we can take care of these things, but I figured you'd rather take care of it yourself in the future. The Style Guide is a good page to have bookmarked for reference. Thanks for your contributions. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 02:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, cab you check this out? It's a new, really short, poem. Son, Son. Thanks! --Why leave if you could stay? Forever 15:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Draft 3 I sent draft 3. There wasn't much added or changed. Sorry it took a while. I've been busy and lazy. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:03, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Draft 3 (Fo Realsies, Yo) (Wow, that title really makes me feel how white I am) Anyway, I actually sent draft 3 this time. Sorry about last time. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) A Poll I made a poll asking people what they think to be the worst creepypasta out of the ones I listed and would it be okay if you did a critique on it? It would be great. Here is a link to it. My Poll BrianBerta (talk) 21:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Rifftique? You haven't really responded to that email I sent a few days ago. Are you ok? Is the Rifftique still a go? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:09, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, we finally finished the read for your story . Check it out if haven't seen it yet. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 23:33, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rifftique Message Oki dorky. It's cool. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Intro/Outro I just sent my edit of it, along with a random spiel in the email. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re Joke Here: Intro/Outro You actually sent the Intro/Outro of "Jeff Is Back." The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 02:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grim! , I really need you help! Can you vote on writing ideas in this blog? Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 05:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 16:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Blah Blah Re Joke About Sending the Intro/Outro Alrighty, I sent the fourth draft of the intro/outro. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Yet Another Re (Also For Good Measure) Alrighty. I'll put the Intro/Outro and the Rifftique itself together, and then add some story arc parts to it, since this does fit into the story arc I have going on. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! What's Happening Grim!? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Awhile" message So... there's a Creepypasta site for kids now? How interesting. Looks like the site's filled with... Kiddiepastas? The Who: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Great pun!" message I have another idea for a Creepypasta wiki. It's called... Kittypasta! *Thinks of something adorable* Jeff The Kitty! The story will go like this: "Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Everybody died at the hands of The Ugly Barnacle... The End!" It's at least better than the original JTK story. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that you have some of the best, in-depth reviews on the wiki! Keep writing them, and I can't wait to see what you review next! Tin77 (talk) 20:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) It would be weird to review your own story, don't you think? At first I was going to wait, because I saw "Autopilot" was nominated, but I since I heavily enjoyed your story, I decided to add it anyway. Good luck! Tin77 (talk) 17:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Tin Can Question Hey Grim, I was browsing the comments of "The Plush Cat" (How in the hell is that thing winning? Seriously...), and couldn't help but notice your comment regarding my story, "The Blood Canvas". You said that you're conflicted over the story. Lately, I've been contemplating turning it into a novelization of sorts, and your comment got me thinking. I've received almost nothing but praise for the story; the fact that someone has criticism would be really useful right now. So I've got to ask, what's got you conflicted? Do you think some of the events in the story (The self-hurting, suicide, homosexuality, etc.) aren't portrayed realistically? They're not really supposed to be, but I don't want to give off the wrong message (I hope it doesn't seem like it glorifies cutting). Is it too condensed? Is the symbolism off? Is the narrator unrealistic? I'd really appreciate another's view on it and if it's too difficult or there's no incentive to actually review it, then don't bother. I know it's not perfect, so I'd really want to hear if you think there's anything specifically that should be re-worked. Thanks! Whitix (talk) 21:06, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Question Fair enough. Don't force yourself to review it. I hope you found the non-symbolic parts satisfactory, or at least the story was still enjoyable without any of the symbolism. This was my first foray into symbolism and themes in stories. Is there any specific reason the symbolism didn't click for you? I personally thought it gave the story more meaning and it emotion, but is that not the case? Appreciate you taking the time to read through it! Whitix (talk) 04:45, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I just want to say that I've been reading your reviews, and that I've found them infinitely more enjoyable and interesting than any other tripe I've read on this site. Keep up the great work. Jambone (talk) 06:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Just Curious.... I noticed that in the comments section for the russian sleep experiment, you said you could completely disprove Squidwards Suicide (not that I ever said it was real in the first place, just that many people have some very interesting theories about the pasta). You never really elaborated on this, and now my curiousity has been aroused, do you think you could explain? SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 15:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hi Grim! I revised Chapter 3 of my pasta. I can get you a pastebin link as soon as possible. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Review" message I've been quite busy myself as a matter of fact. Here's the link to the chapter 3 revision: http://pastebin.com/TSBBWvre Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Favor Hello! I don't believe we've met, but I've seen you review pasta with a good and critical eye before and I was wondering if you'd be up for giving me a helping hand on the Writer's Workshop. I try not to ask people to look at my stories on the WW and just let them come across it, but my story has been sitting on the WW for the past four or five days and is rapidly approaching the second page and has no feedback. I'm getting antsy about it. My grammar leaves much to be desired and I want the story to be at its best before I put it out (as it stands now, I consider it my worst work). The story in question is located here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:463367 It's alright if you don't feel like looking it over :) Thank you for taking the time to read this post. Doom Vroom (talk) 19:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, it is much appreciated :) No need to rush on my account, I was just worried that it wouldn't get looked at and I wouldn't get the help that I needed in the Writer's Workshop. Doom Vroom (talk) 23:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grim! Could you check out this review? I would like to improve. Thanks! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 00:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Regarding my story... The good news is I'm almost done with the fifth chapter of my story. The bad news is that I don't know how to word the next part of it. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter" message Is that the original version of Chapter 3 or the revised version? I can send what I have for chapter 5 so far along with what I'm going to do next if that makes it easier. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Revised" message The one with the fan right? I peer reviewed that with Koromo and Dorkpool and they seemed to think it was good. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi ya, Grim I don't mean to bother you, I know you are busy with your Long List (I just had to go there, didn't I?) of pastas to review. I was just wondering if you could give one of your great critiques to my story Nightingale. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:32, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Favor Redux Hello! A few topics up I had asked you to review/look over my story on the Writer's Workshop for grammar issues. I just wanted to let you know that I went ahead and published it as I figured the grammar was well enough for it to be published. I'm still super interested in you doing a review of it and taking suggestions, so that I can improve in the future :) It has been moved to here: Internal Matters if you are still interested. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I wanna send in a story to the site, but I need one more trusty critique. The story is called Todd's Survival. It has a bunch of reviews, but I figured I would be safe and get one final one by you. Thanks, --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Avatar Did you draw that avatar yourself? It's definetely a bit...disturbing. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 22:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) That critique was a thing of beauty I'm so glad you will be judging Banning's contest. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh. Well, it's good. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 03:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, absolutely Join me, Grimm, together we will take over the world!! lol Just trying to gather my fan girl army. Do you think it's too much? I don't know, when I first joined the wiki and was asking Banning to read my stories and how to get out there he said, "Shamless self-promotion. You've got to whore yourself out." I guess I took it to heart. Seriously, I just want to get myself out there cause I have a serious dream of being a professional writer. I've got a novel I'm trying to get published and I'm just doing everything I can to get myself out there. I always say, "If you think it deserves it." Honestly, I know I don't stand a chance against Pastel Man or My Grandfather Suffers From Dementia, or even Banning for that matter (talk about loyal fans, that guys got them) I'm just trying to give them a run for their money. Yeah, it is a bummer having all my best work be NSFW. Don't let me catch you reading that stuff! There's a reason I never asked you to review those bad, bad stories, young lady. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hullo I see you've marked my super-short pasta for review. Heh heh ;) [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Hullo The punch is that there's a scary lady who is probably getting off to some guy burning himself. I wanted to see how short pastas could be. Maybe I'm trying too hard, haha. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:04, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 jESUS nO It's been deleted. Oh well - thanks for giving it a chance anyway. :D [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 rOSEMARY I FEEL IT IN YOU THE ROSEMARY GAME IS STRONG are you homestuck trash too ;v; somebody obsessed w/ homestuck and sometimes uses homestuck as profile pics and relates homestuck to things trash stuff like the kinda stuff i do Copyright Stuff Can my story, The Carver , be copyrighted and be under the CC license? I recently spoke with a law student and they believe that the CC license is able to allow copyrighted works under them, but changes can be made to the original work with attribution. I simply want to make sure although edits can occur, I'm still given credit. Thanks! TaylorE628 (talk) 18:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Didn't know if you were online & didn't know if you were comfortable dealing with copyright stuff, so I left the guy a message. Turns out I shouldn't have assumed anything about either of those. My sincerest apologies. Hope you're well. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Copyright Stuff Hey, thanks for the explanations. I think, for now, I will use the standard license, CC-BY-SA. I wasn't sure how all of it worked at first. (Still a noob at this stuff.) In case I do want to use CC-BY-NC-ND, how do I do that? I'm working on a large project and may want to release a preview. Thanks again! TaylorE628 (talk) 19:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Profile Pic William Burroughs, author of The Naked Lunch, Queer, Junkie and The Nova Trilogy to name but a few. He was part of the Beatnik crew of Jack Kerouac and Allen Ginsburg. In Kerouac's On The Road he is given the name Rollo Greb. The 1966 obscenity trial for The Naked Lunch set a precedent and was the last obscenity case against a work of literature. He is a fascinating man, an unrepentant heroin addict and was openly gay in the 1950's (which was rather shocking and even dangerous back then). He also notoriously missed trying to shoot a bottle off his wife's head and shot her right in the face, killing her. His work is also, obviously, very, very NSFW. I am working away on my demon story and look forward to one of your incredible critiques. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:13, June 25, 2015 (UTC) www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9I0mx2Vxeo To get a good idea of what William Buroughs is about... ... listen to this poem. I think you will enjoy it. In some regards it could even be considered a creepypasta poem. I personally consider him the Godfather of Creepypasta. Listening to this on Thanksgiving day is a tradition in our little family. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grim, it'd be cool if you could help me out. Nice to be talking to you again Grim. I would just like to inform you that my story, "The Fear of Knowing" is currently on the Writer's Workshop, and I was wondering if you could look it over and help me out. It would mean a lot to me, and it wouldn't even take that long. Sorry if this is bothersome. The Link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475996 Tin77 (talk) 20:28, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Judging Honestly, you can judge them as they come up, as I have been doing in a rather unofficial capacity. I will review them all again as we get closer to the end of the contest, but as new ones appear, I read them and sort of compare them to the others to see how they stack up. I am thinking a numeric score of 0-100 would be the easiest way to go, and we can average our two scores on each story to get a solid score, if some of them rate very close to eachother. I will most certainly need your assistance in deciding on the final winners once we get them all, as I imagine several of them may be very close to eachother in quality, and make it rather difficult. Before we announce winners, I think we should ensure that we have a solid agreement on which one is best, as you may be able to point out qualities or flaws in a story that I missed, and vice versa. You can email me any current scores or critiques that you've developed, so that we can maintain our current placements in private, since the talk pages are public. My email is: banningk1979@gmail.com So, as I stated before, you can feel free to start getting your initial assessments in order right now, so that when we have more stories to review, it's less work. We'll go over them all again when we get closer to the end, compare notes once more, and make sure that we both have a warm and fuzzy on which story we think deserves which place. Thank you for your assistance thus far, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:17, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re-up As you requested its deletion and it wasn't deleted for not being up to QS or in violation of one of our rules, you can reupload it under the same name. You could even re-upload the same story (although that would bring up the question of why you requested its deletion in the first place only to re-post it.). That being said, the revised story is still subject to review and QS so take your time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Cool, got it Awesome review! I look forward to the rest of your feedback. Banningk1979 (talk) 03:19, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 19:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I'll make you a four star general in charge of your own battallion I'll make patches of your logo: The Grim Brigade! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The Kissing Bug No problem. Could you give my new story The Kissing Bug a read and tell me what you think?Nosaelg (talk) 23:27, July 11, 2015 (UTC)Nosaelg More Squidward's Suicide Stuff This is a message regarding your comment on squidward's suicide. I'm typing this to say why it's not deleted: 1. About the cliches, when this was made, they weren't cliches. Therefore, complaining about them isn't fair, as the author can't see the future. 2. About the characters thinking the pictures were a joke, it didn't say that. t said they HOPED it would be a sick joke. There's a difference. 3. The dead kids are based on a true story. Around the time this took place, a nickelodeon employee was arrested for molesting kids. It's possible that he's to blame, not that this is real. So that is why the story explained. And sorry, I don't care what you said about not changing your mind at the end. Creeper50 (talk) 22:28, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Hey Even though I submitted this story a long time ago, can you check out this really short pasta? No critiques neccessary, just a brief look? Thanks if you do. The story's Katherine. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 22:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok, deadline is here, all entries final So, I updated the blog tonight to reflect that the deadline has arrived. Now, let us continue to grade them and figure out a winner! Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 07:18, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Contest Judging for Pass the Parcel Thanks so much for the detailled critique. I'll try to work on characterisation in future. As for the other problems with the story, am I allowed to edit them? Of course, after Banning judges it. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 09:49, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I would love for you to do that. --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 11:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Story I had to delete your recent submission because it was just too underdeveloped. There were a couple minor technical issues, but for the most part the writing was fine. The story was just way too simple and lacked any impact. I hope you understand. Jay Ten (talk) 00:08, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for being understanding. With your talent I'm sure you can expand it and make something of it. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Just for the heck of it i made a story on writers workshop called sleep paralysis. I have not made a story i. Such a long time. Anyway, glad you of all peopld liked the idea of the monsters under my bed story. Well, your taking my critizing of your comment a lot better than some others do. Creeper50 (talk) 23:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Contest Grimm, you did a wonderful job judging this contest. Your reviews are always honest, thorough, in depth and very well thought out. You are so mature for your age and it must have taken no small amount of nerve and courage to rate these stories, proclaiming which ones you thought were best. Whitix is a very gifted writer and his story was so very imaginative and creative. It is very clear to me why you chose it and I respect your decision very much. It is a wonderful story and I am sure it will make a great series Honestly, if I had known that it was going to be you that picked the winners I probably would have toned down my story or perhaps not entered at all. I don’t usually enter contests hosted by the younger members as my work is really intended for adults. Let me explain. If you look at the vast amount of stories and films about demonic possession you will see that most often it is a teenage girl who is the victim. This to me has always appeared as an extended allegory for the sexual awakening of youth and the horror that can bring to a parent. Suddenly a parent’s little girl is changed. She is becoming a woman and the hormones involved can make them act out in cruel and strange ways. They are moody and belligerent, and suddenly sexually aware. Many parents learn to then look at their children as monsters. This theme, as well as that of using religion as a means of violence and hatred, colonialism, racism, and the exploitation of land and natural resources are of an adult nature. I knew I was going to take this story right to the razor’s edge of NSFW and really push the limits, if I had known that a thirteen year old (a very mature and extremely intelligent thirteen year old—don’t get me wrong—but a thirteen year old nonetheless) was going to be the final judge I may have handled the entire situation differently. I hope my story didn’t offend you and that you can understand the allegorical and metaphorical symbols at play within it and why they are there. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:57, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: It wasn't really that bad, but it is nowhere as close to the brilliance portrayed in the first film. And as the series progresses, the films apparently started to drop in quality. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 02:40, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello~ Nytemaire Re: Re: What about the third and fourth movies? They fell flat for me. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 21:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Would you rather be called she and her than he and him? I know other transgender individuals and that's how they feel. Also, clearly your creepypasta alter ego is a girl. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Revival Hello Grim! I recently finished a pasta that is now available in the Writer's Workshop, entitled "Revival." Do you think you could use your amazing critique skills and brutal honesty to tell me what you think of it? Thanks if you can! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 03:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: I see nothing wrong with the one you currently have. I don't think we have anything specific on the matter, but I feel certain that as long as it's not incredibly offensive/obscene, it's fine. I would steer away from anything containing nudity or extremely suggestive material. I don't think we're really that strict about it. I've never seen an avatar that I had to make someone change (so far). Hope that answers your question. Jay Ten (talk) 20:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re Hello Dear Thanks so much, Grim. Yeah, my father has alzheimers and it's been really hard, mostly because he is one of the smartest men I have ever met in my life. He can still name every king of England, and tell you facts about obscure battles in the Civil War, but he can't remember day to day things at all. His short term memory is completely gone and functioning is growing very difficult for him. Soon his long term memory will be gone too and I have a hard time dealing with all this. Yeah, so, anyway.... I have loved all of your different avatars. I suppose the really cute ones are my favoite but they all are great. I appreciate the support, thanks again. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey In your opinion, which is better: Avengers, Age of Ultron or Ant-man? For me, it's Ant-man, although I think pretty much all Marvel films follow the same plot line. (Guy/girl has a special ability which makes him/her able to defeat enemy. Enemy dies. New sequel coming in 2017.) And ignore my signature, I know it's weird. RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 00:20, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ohhh...although they should have more female heroes. I'm not an expert on pop singers, but is your profile picture Katy Perry? If so, what's your favorite song from her? (Please say Dark Horse, that song was really sexy for me.) RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 22:22, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Avatar That is the one and only Iggy Pop, the o.g. gutter punk. i love the innocent and beatific look in his eyes there, long before he began shooting up speed and rolling in broken glass. "I'm the word's forgotten boy. The one who searches to destroy." Speaking of avatars. Nice. Now, knowing you I'm going to assume that is Katy Perry; however, it bears a striking resemblance to Bettie Page. I am a Betty Page nut. I don't know, there is something so sexy and iconic, yet so sweet and honest about her. It's hard for me to explain. Are you a fan of the fabulous pin-up girl, Betty Page? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:08, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hello! You read a pasta of mine a while back called The Itch . You left me good feedback and told me to let you know if I write anymore pastas. I recently posted The Pier and The Foxes and the Hound to the wiki. If you are interested and find the time to check one or both of them out, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! FirstSwiftie (talk) 00:13, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Would you do me the honor of reviewing my montage blog? I would truly like to hear your opinions and suggestions. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) No worries, my friend Good luck with your school year. I have a feeling some English teacher is going to have his hands full with you. Remember, you've always got a werewolf in California rooting for you. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:15, September 9, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, Can you check out my latest, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Would appreciate some feedback. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Thank You You are quite welcome Grim. I simply couldn't help but nominate The Magician's Game, it is really an excellent peice, with good amounts of creativity and imagination. You can expect your Top Ten to be out either today or tommorow (probably today,) as I have finished reading through all of your stories and my rough draft is completed as of now. I owe you some appreciation myself. I'm glad that you liked From Deep Within, and I give you my thanks for nominating it in the future (= I had a fantastic time writing that one. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 16:31, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Message on Underscorre's talk page To archive your talk page, create a new page by clicking the same button as creating a new story, then make the title "User talk:AGrimAuxiliatrix1/Archive 2" and cut-paste the content from the current talk page to the new one, then leave a link on the current talk page by leaving "Archive 2". SoPretentious 20:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :BTW, SoPre ninja'd me, but are you comfortable with doing that? Or do you want me to do it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:49, September 13, 2015 (UTC)